


Too Late

by nkults



Series: NOMIN [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Band Fic, M/M, band member jaemin, break-up, i suck bye, idk but its angst, nomin, songs for jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkults/pseuds/nkults
Summary: In which Jaemin is a member of a band and is in love with Jeno but sometimes, love never works out.





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a very short fanfic, i just needed to get this out of my drafts and sorry for typos and grammatical errors i didnt really proofread it lmao ENJOY

Jaemin is a vocalist of a popular band, he plays with his bandmates at bars and other occasions. One day, he falls in love with a boy who always comes to their gigs. Jeno, the boy with the prettiest figure that no one could resist. After months of dating, they eventually decide to be officially a couple. They were very happy with each other although, things just never go the way they wanted it to be. With Jaemin being busy with college and his gigs, and Jeno who is also studying at a different city, they just feel the need to give off space to each other. Even though they didn't want to fall apart, it's what has to be done because their relationship was going to end up that way anyway. 

A few years later, after Jaemin has graduated and continued to pursue his dream, and it is to sing. He still hadn't forgotten how he loved a certain boy. He still hadn't forgotten how his presence made him feel safe and secured. How the certain boy made him feel the happiest even through the hardest times. He still hadn't forgotten to write songs for him everytime he thinks about the boy he loves. It has been also years since he had a proper communication with the boy because after that night, he was very frustrated at his self and Jeno, so he deleted all the boy's way of communication to him. He blocked the boy on all of his social media accounts and blocked his contact. He did unblock him after a few months but he found out that the accounts he used to have were already inactive. So, he searched for him for years but there were no traces of Jeno. He asked Jeno's friends but they didn't tell him anything for Jeno's privacy, although it hurts, he still was considerate enough not to force them.

He was slowly losing hope on finding Jeno but things seem to have been turned. While doing a gig at a bar in Seoul, he spotted a familiar figure. Jeno. He stopped for a moment and realized that this was the chance to do something that he wanted to do before. He immediately told his bandmates to change the song, and there he sang the song he had written for Jeno. The lyrics showed how Jaemin misses the boy, how he wants to feel his embrace again, and how he wants him back. But it was too late because Jeno has already fallen in love with someone that's not him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! my cc is @nkult


End file.
